tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Drinkin' with the Vipers
Log Title: Drinkin' with the Vipers Characters: Stratoviper 2100, Christopher Denton, Techno-Viper 88, WORMS 2111 Location: Cobra Island/ Florida Date: June 01, 2009 Summary: A group of Vipers head to Florida to drink and let off steam (WORMS 2111 POV) TP: Vipers' Eleven category:2009 category:Logs As Logged by WORMS 2111 - Monday, June 01, 2009, 10:50 PM -------------------------------------------- Airfield - Cobra Island The main road comes to an end here at another clearing. A long airstrip runs across the clearing, in a roughly east to west direction. To the north of the strip, a series of hangars huddles at the edge of the forest. Contents: * WORMS 2111 * Strato-viper 2100 * Christopher Denton * Techno-Viper 88 * Cobra Airship #781 WORMS 2111 ---- Cori Stinson is a rough-and-tumble looking woman, with a tanned, grease-stained face and medium-length brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Right now she's wearing a pair of dirty brown coveralls with thick tan work gloves. Her black tool belt is held closed with a silver-skull buckle. Her tan kneepads are scratched and oil-soaked, silently testifying to the hours she spends crawling around and under self-propelled artillery vehicles. Her black boots look like they haven't been shined since the Reagan administration and overall Cori doesn't look like she very much cares. ---- Christopher Denton ---- Christopher Denton is a tall, burly fellow with a shock of red hair and green eyes. A series of wavy reddish and whitish scars criscrosses his face from his forehead, around either side of his narrow nose, and down one cheek, where it becomes a single thick line which tucks underneath his left ear. ---- Techno-Viper 88 looks at Denton. "You don't even find that a little fun? It HAS to be better than ground school." TV-88 then notices her WORMS buddy from the other day and waves WORMS 2111 hurries in, still in her work gloves and overalls. She looks around the airfield, and then makes a beeline for the small group. Stratoviper 2100 follows along listening quietly, looking around at the field. She wasn't there too long ago, so just sees what all is going on with anyone else there at the moment. Strato-viper 2100 ---- The young woman before you has the general appearance of being perhaps 18 at most. She stands to a full height of 1.68 meters (5'6") tall, and her lithe form weighs in at approximately 52 kilos (115 pounds). Her figure forms a nice hourglass shape, with just enough at the shoulders to support the weight of her ample, full chest, below them. Her form narrows dramatically towards the waist, the width of her hips only being two thirds, at absolute most, the width of her shoulders. The narrowness of the hips is offset slightly by the lean legs below them. Her basic figure, with slim arms and legs, and narrow waist, serves to indicate that she either works out a great deal, or does not gain weight easily. Her arms are very narrow and slender, tribute to her light build, with very narrow wrists. She keeps her fingernails grown out to a half an inch beyond the tips of the fingers. The fingernails are kept delicately painted, in a light shade of red. Sitting atop her shoulders, she has a slender neck, atop which sits a softly rounded face. She has light, nearly sky blue eyes, which are accentuated delicately with light reddish eyebrows, and dark, long eyelashes, given a slight further highlighting with a tiny bit of makeup around them, for effect. Below the eyes, she has very high cheekbones, given accentuation with a tiny bit of blush, and setting a small, delicate nose between them. The cheeks are thin, below the bones, curving down succinctly towards her gently rounded chin, stopping only for her lush, smooth, full lips, which she keeps done in a light glossy shade of red. Her forehead is visible above her eyebrows, highlighting her light, though not pale, complexion, which carries on throughout her features, except for areas touched with her light makeup. Above her forehead, her hair flows, back down the sides and back of her head, flowing out just enough that it doesn't cover her ears up totally. Her hair maintains a deep, reddish color throughout her head, not a light, bright red, but a bit darker, and deeper color, as it flows down in broad, natural curls, spilling down the sides of her head and around her shoulders. Right now, she is wearing a shiny, black leather appearing coat, which does not go clear down to her waist. She keeps this coat opened up, revealing a button-up white shirt, which is not tucked in. The sleeves of the shirt are rolled up over the cuffs of the coat sleeves. The coat sleeves are only 3/4 length, and her forearms are covered from just under the cuffs of the coat sleeves onward, by a pair of half-fingered gloves. The gloves are skin tight, showing her slim forearms beneath. She keeps the shirt completely unbuttoned, with the collar opened up quite a bit, and the rest of the shirt hanging open below it. This offers a good view of her neck, and of her ample cleavage, which is barely covered and contained by a black, string bikini top that only covers a 2 1/2" triangular area of the two front spots. It also gives one a good view of her flat, very taut stomach, which shows the abdominal muscle underneath, in some detail, as well. When she moves, even more is visible, including the straps to the tiny bikini-bra. Below this, she wears a pair of shiny black leather pants, which are skin tight to the point that she looks almost poured into them. They almost are tight enough to look like they might burst when she bent her knees too far, which is only prevented by the stretchability of the material. The waistline hugs her stomachline, the very top edges of the waistline resting on the exact spot at the top of her hips, not able to get any higher for how tight they are. The tight legs of the pants cling skin tight clear down to her ankles, below which she wears black socks, and calf-high boots with 2 inch heels, bringing her up to 5'8" (1.73 meters). Her red hair spills down the shoulders of and around the coat, showing up clearly against it, in contrast to it. ---- Christopher Denton shrugs slightly. "Yeah," he admits, "but they make you wear this thing they /call/ a helmet... it's got all these displays and crap in it and they forgot to leave room for breathing space." He shakes his head, glancing toward the artillery driver as she rushes over. WORMS 2111 approaches the group, returning TV88's wave and smiling vaguely at the others, trying not to stare at Chris's scars or Strato's outfit. She is slightly out of breath from rushing, muttering to Techno-Viper 88, "Sorry I'm late, Eighty-Eight." Techno-Viper 88 looks to WORMS "We have some company. Seems there's quite a few of us needing a break." She stops and ponders. "By the way, what are your names?" WORMS 2111 blinks in surprise, and then laughs. she says, "Yeah. I guess I can't call you Eighty-Eight in public, huh? I'm Cori." She holds out a hand to TV88 "Denton," the Air-Viper grunts, "Chris Denton. And the sooner we can blow this pop stand the better." The Strato-Viper dressed in such tight clothes offers a warm smile then. "I'm Sarah, myself. A pleasure." WORMS 2111 looks from Chris to Sarah. "Oh. Great. Well, I hope I didn't hold you guys up. I simple engine pull turned into a complete Charlie Foxtrot, and I'm lucky I got away at all!" She looks down at her greasy appearance, and shrugs. Christopher Denton says, "Sometimes I think they should /call/ this base Charlie Foxtrot the way things go." Sarah Ackerman nods just a little bit at that and shrugs just slightly. "Seems that way sometimes, especially withsome of the older equipment. I suppose the big fancy newer jets will get that way eventually as well." WORMS 2111 laughs and nods in agreement with Chris, but then frowns at what Sarah says Techno-Viper 88 looks around the group as she takes Cori's extended hand. "Very nice to meet you all. I'm Megan." Christopher Denton nods. "So when do we leave?" Techno-Viper 88 says, "Well, let's go now. Here's our plane." Sarah Ackerman blinks at Cori and shrugs. "Well, if they aren't already." She shrugs. "I fly it, I don't fix it. It behaves itself well enough though." She looks around. WORMS 2111 says, "I'm certainly ready to escape for a few hours!" Techno-Viper 88 steps up into the plane and gets situated. WORMS 2111 follows Megan, looking around the inside of the plane. Sarah Ackerman steps up into the plane and gets herself situated as well, relaxing after she does. Christopher Denton likewise climbs aboard. Techno-Viper 88 looks around then calls up to the pilot. "That's everyone. Let's blow this joint!" WORMS 2111 undoes the top of her overalls, letting them hang down in front of her, revealing a stained T-shirt. She tucks her gloves into her belt. The pilot looks back at the assembled off-duty Vipers. "Everybody ready back there?" Techno-Viper 88 nods Sarah Ackerman smiles and settles in, nodding at the pilot. "And getting antsy, better get on it or they might send me up to do it instead." Christopher Denton takes a seat and looks toward the plane's cockpit. "Yeah, man," he calls, "let's get this show on the road!" The pilot nods, and focuses on the task at hand. He takes off and flies low across the water, trying to avoid detection by the US Coast Guard and others who keep an eye on Cobra Island. After a brief flight over Florida, the small plane touches down at a small airstrip outside of Melbourne. Southeast United States - North America Like the Northeastern US, this area extends from the Mississippi to the Atlantic and encompases a variety of states, including those states most commonly associated with the Old South. Once considered a backward region, the South has indeed risen again to become an area of culture and industry. Contents: * WORMS 2111 After a brief flight over Florida, the small plane touches down at a small airstrip outside of Melbourne. WORMS 2111 looks a little green. "Geez, man. Where'd you learn to fly? Daytona Beach?" The pilot brakes to a stop, spools down, and opens the door. "Nice day for a flight. Enjoy yourselves out there!" WORMS 2111 hurries from the plane. Christopher Denton gets up as soon as the plane touches down, slinging his pack over one shoulder, and hops out onto the tarmac. WORMS 2111 waits for Megan to join them. Techno-Viper 88 grabs her bag and steps down as well. She smiles up at the sun and takes a deep breath. "You smell that guys? That's freedom. If only temporary." WORMS says, "Thank God." Christopher Denton fishes a pair of sunglasses out of his pack and slips them on. "Seconded," he says, looking at Cori. Sarah Ackerman nods just a little bit at that, tossing her hair, and digging for some sunglasses of her own. She looks around a little once she has them on, to see what all is going on around her. WORMS 2111 glances back at Denton. Techno-Viper 88 says, "Well, I'm gonna head to the nearest bar. I need some drinks and serious unwinding." "I'll catch up with you guys later," Denton says. "I got some sightseein' I wanna do." WORMS says, "Sounds good to me. I forgot what air smells like when it's not laced with diesel fuel." Sarah Ackerman nods just a little bit and laughs slightly. "I'll certainly be looking that, and other amusements and entertainments, if I can find them." She glances around a little bit. WORMS mutters to Techno-Viper 88, "Good. Maybe we can just make this a girls' night." WORMS 2111 and the girls head for the bar. Sarah Ackerman follows right along, certainly, smiling as she does.